The Great Hylian War
by theatheistfreak
Summary: A LOZ story about a full out war against Hyrule, launched by Ganondorf after the events of OOT. SPOILER! Link can talk. Rated M for future content, also war gets kinda brutal later
1. Chapter I- The Aftermath

Prologue

===Zelda===

I walked through the field of my own deceased soldiers, the stench of rotting flesh hitting my nostrils. But this did not bother me. I had smelled this very stench many times over the past year. My mind was preoccupied with something else, anyway. Link, the savior of Hyrule, the man who saved me from my death, was either fighting Ganondorf right now, or he was already dead. My mind told me not to dwell on the second option, so I imagined a situation where Link was alive, waiting for me at Hyrule Castle, with the Triforce of power, waiting for me so we could put the power, wisdom, and courage together and restore Hyrule to her beautiful, former self. But I just couldn't stop thinking what would happen if Link was dead, if Ganondorf had succeeded with killing him, and was now gathering an army to kill me.

I didn't have to wait long for an answer to the question bouncing around inside my head. As I was walking, lost in my thoughts, I tripped. Once I had regained my composure, I looked down to see what had tripped me. I saw lightning blue eyes, a blue, yellow and red shield cracked in half. I saw a sword that had been twisted and bent to no end. I saw a ripped and bloody green tunic. I saw his blond hair, and my heart broke in half. I kneeled down and swept the hair from his eyes, tears dropping from my face. I cried over his bloody body, his hair stained with blood, a long, bloody cut running from his left cheek to his left eyebrow. I cried, and I cried.

I had finally stopped crying, my cheeks shining with tears, when I heard a small intake of air. I looked down so quickly I felt something in my neck crack, but I didn't care. Link was alive, even if only for a short time.

"Z-Zelda…", he said in a small voice, clearly using all of his effort just to speak. "He's b-back, Zelda. Ganondorf's back."

I shook my head vigorously, as though this would undo all of it. Link slightly nodded, his eyes full of tears. "Zelda, I-I'm sorry." His voice shook with every word, and I could tell he was close to death. I shook my head, and leaned down to kiss him. When I broke off he was smiling, then his eyes glazed over, and his body went limp.

**Authors Note.**

**Sorry this was so mushy, but I thought It would be a good starter. If you like it and you want me to continue, leave a review down in the review box thing. DFTBA.**


	2. Chapter II- The Dream

Chapter II

The Dream

==-Link-==

I awoke in a cold sweat with my breathing ragged. I looked around the room I was in to make sure I was alone. I sat up and rubbed my eyes with my callused hands, rugged from years of battle. I stood up and slowly headed to the bathroom, the sleep slowly leaving me as I made my way there. The stone floor wasn't the best to be standing on in the middle of the night, but I really didn't care. That image of the 8 foot man was imprinted into my brain.

"Who is that guy," I think aloud as I turn on the light. "He doesn't look like anyone I know, or anyone I've fought ." I punched the wall in front of me, not caring about the noise. I splashed my face with the freezing water, completely getting the sleep out of my system.

Zelda busted into the room just seconds later, looking livid. "DO YOU PLAN ON WAKING UP THE ENTIRE DAMN CASTLE!?" I jumped back a few feet, surprised by her sudden animosity. "Well, if you keep on screaming then the entire damn castle will be woken up." I retorted, slightly irritated by her ferocity toward a slight bang on the wall. "Besides, I had a bad dream."

It looked like steam was about to come from her ears. "SO WHAT!" she screamed, seeming like she was shaking the castle with her words alone. Her face was slowly getting redder. "Look," I said, getting angrier and angrier. "should I just tell you what happened in the dream?" She sighed and flopped onto my bed. "Fine, just put a shirt on first." I look down and blush slightly, throwing on the white shirt at my feet. I sit next to her on the bed and recount the dream.

"Ok, so I was standing in front of the castle, but it was all destroyed and dilapidated. And, there was a guy… more like a titan actually. He must've been at least 8 feet tall, and he was carrying a body of some sort, I-I couldn't get a close enough look. And there was someone else with him, he looked like me, but with silver hair, a black tunic, and blood red eyes. Then, he kind of- I don't know how to describe it… its like he jumped at me, and it felt like he actually hit me in full force, and then I woke up."

Once I was done I looked over at Zelda and saw that she had her hands to her face, tears in her eyes. This shocked me and I tried to move over and comfort her, but she jumped up and moved to the door with lightning speed.

"Zelda, what's wrong? Was it my dream or som-," Zelda turned around so quickly it looked like her neck would crack. "It's time… for another war." She said this with complete seriousness, her face stoic and tears moving silently down her face. I stood there, silent and stunned by this sudden news.

"What? What do you mean ANOTHER war? What does my dream have to do with- ZELDA!" She stormed out of the room, going down the corridor right outside my room. I needed answers, so I followed.


	3. Chapter III- Sheik

Chapter III

Sheik

==Link==

Zelda ran out of my room so quickly I thought she teleported. I saw a flash of purple go around the right corner, and I followed.

"ZELDA!" I was seriously pissed at her now, but she just ran toward her room and slammed the door. I had just got to the door when it flew open, slamming me in the face and knocking me to the ground. I looked up at the door and I saw a figure dressed in a purple jumpsuit and white mask. He had almost orange skin, red eyes, and blonde hair. I stood up and drew my sword.

"WHERE'S ZELDA!? WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" I ran towards him, but he vanished with a _BANG! _and a puff of smoke. I turned around and saw him jump from one of the castle's windows. I reached my bow, and realized it wasn't there. I sprinted to my room and frantically searched through everything until I saw a gleam of red in the corner. I scrambled over, practically threw the bow over my back and ran to the window.

"Fuck fuck fuckfuckfuck FUCK!" I yelled as I looked over the grounds for him. I slammed my fist onto the windowsill, ignoring the pain shooting up my hand. I stormed into my room, grabbed my tunic, my scarf, and my hammer. I blasted through the castle, through the door, and to the stables. Epona was waiting for me, and I got on her. She neighed, and ran into the night.

**-=AUTHORS NOTE=-**

Sorry for the short chapter guys, but this is kinda just a transitional chapter into the next couple of chapters. Anyway, I hope you can tolerate me not updating a lot and this short chapter. DFTBA guys.


	4. Chapter IV- The Revelation

Chapter IV

The Revelation

-=Link=-

It took about 36 hours to find the man in the purple. I really didn't care about him, I cared about where he was going, and what he did with Zelda. So when I saw him approaching a cave just under a cliff, I quickly dismounted Epona and started running towards him. I had nearly gotten to him when he whipped around, and kicked me in the nose. I flew back, my hand on my nose. It felt broken.

"Shit…" I winced as I tried to move it and saw the small pool of blood on my palm. I drew the Master Sword and ran towards him. Before I could even swing he disappeared in a puff of smoke and reappeared behind me. I spun on the spot and wildly swung, eyes closed, making contact with something. I opened my eyes and surveyed the cut. There was a deep gash going down the beautiful, unmistakable face of Princess Zelda. There were tears going down her face, and her face was dirty and splattered with dry blood. At that moment, something inside me snapped, and I couldn't feel sorry for her anymore.

"WHAT THE FUCK!", I screamed at her. "You could have killed me, you could have gotten yourself killed, you-!" I was cut off by her staring daggers into me. I had never seen her so angry.

"I'll tell you what the fuck is going on, as long as you stop lecturing me. Just let me explain." I shut up immediately. "Now, as soon as you told me about the dream you had I knew that we were going to have to fight, and possibly kill, Ganondorf again. The reason I'm wearing this is so that I could do it myself. I knew where he was, as I have been having many of the same dreams, but more. I got a feel for where he was, so I went after him. As you can probably tell," she gestured to the dried blood on her face. ",I met some… enemies on the way. Including you. I would have killed you Link I swear to the goddesses. You were getting in my way. He has threatened our kingdom far too many times, and I want to put an end to it."

I sat there, stunned and slack jawed, staring at her, imagining a scenario where he was killed by her. I suddenly remembered where we were, sitting in front of a giant, ominous cave.

"Zelda, are we going to do it?" she looked stunned for a second, but her expression changed in the space of a second.

"Oh… uh… yeah. You mean… Ganondorf. Yeah." She looked kind of sad, even though we were going to kill Ganondorf.

I nudged her on the shoulder. "There will be plenty of time for _that_ later." She smiled, took my hand, and we walked into the foreboding darkness together.


End file.
